The Spectre of Regret
by tudor-rose
Summary: That is such a bad title! Thranduil hears of Legolas' role in the fellowship. Reviews are most welcome - I know it's a very short piece!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Please don't sue me, I am a poor student and have no money whatsoever! Reviews appreciated but please bear in mind I am no 

writer - I just have some random thoughts which I choose to inflict on the 

rest of the world! Facts will more than likely be incorrect as I haven't got 

my books to hand. Feel free to point them out and I shall do my best to

correct them!

The news hung in the air, impossible to take in. King Thranduil gazed at the messenger standing before him in shock.

"Sire?" the man asked, concerned.

"Leave me" the king replied in a voice which was barely audible.

The elf turned on his heel and left the room. Thranduil grabbed a hold of a table as he felt his legs go weak. His son, his Legolas had been chosen by Lord Elrond to take part in a mission which would surely cost him his life. 

The king made it over to a chair which he promptly sank into. He was in a state of complete and utter disbelief. All he could think of was the fact that it was all his fault, he had as good as killed his own son. After all, he had been the one to send Legolas to Rivendell as Mirkwood's representative. If he had only known what the outcome would be then he would have gone himself.

According to Elrond's messenger, the group were travelling to Mordor in order to destroy the One Ring. To Thranduil's mind, this was suicide and he would never again set eyes upon the son he loved. He leaned forward in the chair, resting his head in his hands as despair and overcame him.

**Yes I know it's short but I really don't know if I should continue with it. It's one of those things that could be left alone I guess. Constructive criticism would be wonderful. Mean comments are probably deserved but not quite so welcome! 


	2. Waiting

***Ok, so I have found myself at a loose end and thought I would add another bit onto this. I'm not sure if it needs it but I feel like writing and on reflection it is a little on the short side. Well, we shall see how it goes! Once again, I own nothing and I have less money now than I did when I wrote the first chapter so please have mercy on me!***  
  
The days passed slowly for the king of Mirkwood. He spent his days pouring over maps, attempting to track his son's progress. However, there are many roads to Mordor and there was no knowing which one the group were following. Very little was known of the quest which had taken his son so far away to such dangerous places. Thranduil knew only the names of those who accompanied him and though most of the names meant nothing to him, there was one which stood out and gave him a little comfort.  
  
Mithrandir, or Gandalf the Grey as he was more commonly known. One who was experienced in matters such as this. Knowing that he would be giving guidance was a little consolation for the king, although he still feared for his son. He was well aware of the dangers which Legolas would have to face. His courtiers continually offered supportive comments, remarking on the young prince's archery skills but these did little to bring peace to the mind of Thranduil. He continued to blame himself for sending his son to the council.  
  
Of the other members of the company, the king knew very little. However, he was not overly delighted when he was told that four out of the nine were of the race of hobbits. Halflings on a mission as dangerous as this! As if that was not enough, a dwarf was also present within the group. Thranduil honestly didn't know what to make of it all. Then there were the two men. Names had been given as well as race but he hadn't been concentrating on the details. All that concerned him was his son's well-being. The presence of Gandalf was reassuring, if only a little bit.  
  
However, as Thranduil mused over these things, somewhere, far away from his realm of Mirkwood Gandalf the Grey was losing a battle with a Balrog.  
  
***Yeah ok, so there are probably factual errors and I'm not overly sure about the grammar - I just finished writing an essay so the brain is a little exhausted. Please review if you have the time!*** 


End file.
